The Songs
by Sofia Song
Summary: Watch as the wolf's from alpha and Omega do covers of famous songs regardless of whether they are new or old. Suggestions are welcomed.


In a room that's barely lit,three wolfs,Kate,Humphrey and Sofia were ready to start their cover of See You Again.

Kate was sitting in front of her piano,while Humphrey held on to his guitar and for Sofia,she was also in charge of the piano and not only that,she was also in charge of a drum pad.

kate had her eyes closed as she played the starting melody of the song,her paws moving elegantly across the keyboard,as she played each key with precision and emotion.

When she hit the last key of the starting, it was her cue their start singing. She opened her eyes and sang.

' _It's being a long day without you my friend and I will tell you all about it when I see you again.'_

' _We've come a long way from where we began, oh I will tell you all about it when I see you again,when I see you again'_

kate sang the first chorus with her voice full of emotions,hitting all the high and low notes perfectly. With the first chorus over,kate lifted her paws off the keyboard and let Sofia and Humphery take over the rest.

Sofis placed her paw on the drum pad and started tapping it,while Humphery started strumming his Guitar . The combined sound of the two instruments created a great sound,a sound that was pleasing to the ear.

' _Damn,who knew all the plane we flew good things we been through that I will be standing right here talking to you about another path,I know we loved to hit the road and laugh but something told me that it wouldn't last had to switch up look at thing different see the bigger picture,those were the days hard work forever pays,now I see you in a better place'_

Sofia sang the first part of the rap while her paws moved around actively on the drum pad,while Humphery couldn't help but dance around at the same time still playing his guitar. kate once again had her eyes closed as she tapped her paws,in sync with the rhythm that was being created by Humphery and Sofia.

' _Oh,how can we not talk about family when families is all that we got,everything that I've been through you were standing there by my side,now you are gonna be with me for the last ride'_

Humphery sang the second part of the rap while he played his guitar. With the rap over,Humphery took his paws off the guitar and Sofia removed her paws from the drum pad. There was split second of silence before kate started playing the piano,creating the melody that will accompany the chorus.

' _It's been a long day,without you my friend and I will tell you all about it when i see you again'_

kate took her paws off the piano and Turned to smile at Sofia. Sofia placed her paws on her piano and continued from where kate left off.

' _We come a long way from where we began,oh I will tell you all about it when I see you again,when I see you again,'_

Sofia sang,hitting the high on the perfectly with eyes closed and her voice filled with emotions. Humphery started playing his guitar again while Sofia continued playing the keyboard.

' _Aah oh, aah oh Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh,Yeah'_

The three wolf's sang together,their voices united with a perfect harmony,while they each played their respective instrument.

kate and Sofia stopped singing,as it was time for Humphery to do his solo rapping.

'' _First you both go out your way And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed Established it on our own When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)'_

Humphery got his paws back on his guitar while Sofia got her paws onto her drum pad and started tapping the drum pad.

' _How can we not talk about family when families is all that we got,everything I've been through you were standing by my side and now you are gonna be with me for the last ride'_

Both Humphery and Sofia shut their eyes after the rap while kate placed her paws on her keyboard and looked down at it. Her paws were slowly moving along the keyboard,playing the notes.

' _So let the light guide your way,hold onto every memory as you go and with every road you take,it will always lead you home'_

kate sang,her eyes were now closed by despite that,she was still able to play the keyboard perfectly without any mistakes.

' _It's been a long day without you my friend and I will tell you all about it when I see you again,We come a long way from where we began, oh I will tell you all about it when I see you again,when I see you again'_

kate opened her eyes when she sang the high note and soon she was joined by Humphery and Sofia.

 _Aah oh uh Aah oh  
(Yeah)  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
(Ya, ya)  
When I see you again  
(Uh)  
See you again  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah, yeah, uh-huh  
When I see you again_

When the song ended,they lifted their paws off their instrument dramatically,before they all turned to face the camera.

The screen fades black and a few seconds later,it showed the three wolfs sitting on couch.

"Hello guys," They greeted together.

"We hoped you enjoyed our cover and I would dedicate this cover to those who had recently lost someone you love," kate said.

"Thanks for being with us and we will see you guys soon," They said their goodbye before the screen went dark.

(OK,so this is the first song,I'm still trying to get use writing stories that have songs in it,so I should be able to improve in future chapters, see you guys soon)


End file.
